


Cold

by LoveIsGone



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Hoseok gets cold easily.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles for writer's block.

Hoseok rubbed his hands together, feeling cold despite the layers that he had been wrapped in. With the weather turning, it felt as if every breeze that blew his way would seep bone deep - causing him to shiver no matter how warm everyone else seemed to be. Even the van, with the heater turned on high, didn’t seem to make him feel any better as he huddled inside of his padded jacket.

Usually, he was good about covering up, making sure he was something thick and fully covering, even if he already had on a sweater and sweatshirt. The problem was that their stage costumes were often thin and, for him, quite revealing. Though it gave him plenty of opportunities to show off his body and the work that he consistently put into himself, the clothes were sometimes just a little too flimsy - blowing open in the wind or riddled with enough holes that it couldn’t even really be considered an article of clothing.

“Here,” Hyunwoo’s voice drew his attention and Hoseok turned to the older man, unsure of what was happening.

Then warm hands were enfolding his, rubbing against his palms and fingers, relieving the chill that had crept in during their journey.

“T-thanks,” Hoseok stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush at the action.

He tightened his hold on the other man’s hands, their fingers interlacing in an intimate way, and he was thankful - so thankful - that Hyunwoo was so consistently there for him. So much more than a leader, the older man had proved to be someone that Hoseok would stand by no matter the circumstances.

They played well off of each other as the eldest in the group. Where Hoseok was easy going, Hyunwoo was a bit more of a disciplinary figure - even if he gave his scoldings with a soft, warm look that looked far from threatening. The older man was also a comforting presence, whether he knew it or not.

There were times when Hoseok needed someone to just be there for him and, somehow, Hyunwoo would be right there with a reassuring arm around his shoulder. It was like the leader had a sixth sense about those types of things - always knowing when to do the right thing, whether it be words or action.

Just like now, Hyunwoo knew that Hoseok needed a little warmth and it made a feeling of adoration bloom in the younger man’s chest.

“Better?” the older man asked, thumb rubbing over Hoseok’s knuckles gently.

“Much,” Hoseok smiled, a little shy, “Thanks for being my human heater.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, “Anytime.”

The younger man allowed himself to take in the comfort that was the leader’s hand in his own. And if they didn’t let go when they arrived at their destination, neither of them brought it up.


End file.
